1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting circuit for a television receiver, and more particularly to a circuit for resetting the microcomputer system controlling the image display of the television receiver in response to detection of discharge of the receiver's cathode ray tube.
2. Prior Art
Modern television receivers frequently incorporate microcomputers for adjusting the image displayed on the television receiver controlling such factors as color, hue, contrast and brightness. These parameters can be selected at will by the operator, and representations of these parameters are issued by the microcomputer for adjusting the image which is displayed. The stored parameters can be freely changed by the operator, so that the desired viewing conditions can be achieved under a variety of different kinds of program materials.
It sometimes happens that the cathode ray tube of the television receiver is discharged, and in this event, a transient is created which sometimes disturbs the image processing, within the microcomputer system. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a means for recognizing a discharge condition for automatically preventing the changing of image processing parameters during the period of the discharge.